Battle On War Island (FTAS)
_______________________'Fantendo the Animated Series'_________________________________ (Opening) (Title Card) Written by SuperSonicDarkness (Shows footage of Unten, Ella Metals, Scratch Kat, Data, and Hugo getting ready to fight Mary Sue's robot minions in Town Square) Scratch Kat: Wait, you guys are the servants of Mary Sue, right? Robot #1: INDEED. Scratch Kat: That seems fitting, cuz you're about to get SERVED!!!!!!!!!!!! Ella Metals: '''That is the worst joke I have ever heard. Ever. '''Scratch Kat: '''Well I'm sorry, I'm just trying to lighten the mood! '''Ella Metals: There are evil robots invading the city and you are more concerned about "lightening the mood?" (Shows footage of Ella, Unten, Data, and Hugo beating up the minions, with Scratch Kat mostly watching in the background.) (Data flings a robot at Scratch) Scratch Kat: I got this one! (slashes the head off the robot) Data: Dude, I already shut it down. (A little while later...) Scratch Kat: Alright, I'm ready to help! (Scratch Kat sees that all the robots are already destroyed) Ella Metals: *gives Scratch an unamused look* Scratch Kat: ....or not. (Later, at Scratch's House....) Scratch Kat: '''Ah, after a long day of fighting baddies, it's time to hit the game controls! '''Jake: What do you mean, "a long day of fighting?" Ella told me you didn't do jizz during the battle! Scratch Kat: ....That's off-topic. Anyway, I'm just so exited because today is the day! Jake: What do you mean? Scratch Kat: I mean the newest hit fighting game,'' Battle On War Island'', came in the mail! I thought it wasn't gonna be released for another five days! Jake: It wasn't. So how'd you get it? Scratch Kat: I ordered it off some website. Usually it sells bootlegs, but this looks totally legit! Jake: Whatever, man. I'm gonna do some hacking at the local arcade. See ya! *leaves* Scratch Kat: '''*turns on game* '''Announcer *in game:* '''CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER! '''Scratch Kat: Alright, let's get this started! (Shows Scratch Kat playing the game. A window on the walls of the house shows the days passing as Scratch is playing) Scratch Kat: 'I've been playing this for........5 days...........no sleep.......... '''Strange Voice: '''OBEY............ '''Scratch Kat: '''Is that........coming from.........the game? '''Strange Voice: '''OBEY.......... '''Scratch Kat: '''yes.......master.......... (The Next Day) '''White: '*knocks on Scratch's door* Yo, Scratch! Wanna play some video games? '''Scratch Kat *voice coming from the room, speaking in a strange accent:* I do not care for your silly games of videos. White: 'What do you mean? Don't you wanna play Battle On War Island? '''Scratch Kat: '*comes out of room, wearing a black suit, fedora, and monacle* Ah, young snowball, you are so naive. *kicks White, knocking him out the doorway.* (Ella and Jake run in) '''Ella Metals: '''Scratch! We need your help! Mary Sue is attacking the city! '''Scratch Kat: I am not the Gatto you refer to me as...I am the almighty Proffessor Villain! Time to destroy this puny island! *jumps out of the house* Jake: '''Isn't he the villain of that Battle On War Island game? '''Ella Metals: Shoot! Jake, you need to make sure nobody else is running around like him. I heard that this game is a big hit, and if it really is hypnotizing people, that's not good. I'll get Unten, Hugo, and Data to help stop Scratch. Jake: What about Mary? Zander: *teleports in with Mary, who is tied up and unconscious* Jake: '''Oh. (Cuts to the Town Square, with Unten, Ella, Hugo, and Data fighting Scratch Kat) '''Scratch Kat: *throws a bomb at Hugo* *laughs evilly* Hugo: Ah! Bombs! My only weakness! Other then anything else that's harmful to me. Data: *blasts Scratch Kat with an energy beam* Scratch Kat: '''Foolish robot man! Nothing can stop the great Proffessor Villain! '''Ella Metals: *On phone* This isn't going well, Jake! Did you find any intel on the game? Jake: Well, I did some searching. The game's been out for a few days, and there aren't any signs of the game causing hypnosis. I've checked all the sites. I even examined one of the game disks. I couldn't find anything. Ella Metals: '''Hmm. Interesting. '''Jake: Wait, Scratch said that he preordered from a website that usually sells bootlegs. I think the website implanted the subliminal messages into the game disks so that they could destroy the city. Luckily, Scratch is the only one who seems to have ordered the game from that website. I'm working on shutting the website down. Ella Metals: '''Alright. *hangs up* Now how do we get Scratch back to normal? '''Unten: Well, we'll need a very scientific solution involving an energy and power supply equal that needed to manufacture a video game disk, then we would- Hugo: '*smashes Scratch on the head, knocking him out* '''Unten: '...Or we could just do that. '''Data: *injects a sort of plug into Scratch's head* alright, this might hurt......done! Scratch Kat: '''*wakes up screaming* AAH! What was that for? And why am I dressed like....every cliched James Bond mobster villain ever? *takes fedora and monacle off* '''Ella Metals: '''You were brainwashed into becoming some sort of evil video game villain or something. '''Scratch Kat: '''Man, I am NEVER ordering from that site again! '''Ella Metals: So that means you're done playing video games? Scratch Kat: No way! I'm just gonna have to wait to get a copy of Battle on War Island that DOESN'T brainwash me with subliminal messages. 'Ella Metals: '*looks at viewer, shaking her head* Why do I even try? Episode Ends Category:Episodes